La aventura debe continuar
by xFairyLightx
Summary: Lucy hizo todo lo posible por ayudar pero al final tuvo que dejar en manos de sus amigos del pasado la salvación del futuro. Ahora que había regresado a su época solo le quedaba reencontrarse con todos, especialmente con cierto chico, para poder continuar con su propia aventura.


**¡Hola, hola! Bueno, por fin me animé a escribir mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail. La saga Eclipse fue una de mis favoritas dentro de toda la serie y por eso quise escribir una historia relacionada con los hechos ocurridos en esa saga. Además decidí usar este fic que tenía planeado desde hace un tiempo para participar en un concurso :D.**

 ** _Disclaimer: El universo y los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

 ** _Esta historia participa en el primer concurso de fanfics de la página en Facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail"._**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 _ **En el futuro...**_

En el reino de Fiore todo era caos y destrucción. Las edificaciones y los monumentos estaban siendo destrozados y no había ninguna señal de vida por los alrededores.

Lucy se encontraba vagando por la ciudad de Crocus buscando a sus amigos, rogando por encontrar al menos a uno pero lo único que veía eran escombros y humo por todas partes, a pesar de que la luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo con un peculiar color rojo. El "Equipo de Rescate" que había ido a salvarla tanto a ella como a Yukino logró su cometido, cuando salieron todos del Palacio del Infierno y llegaron hasta la puerta Eclipse fueron encarcelados nuevamente por el ejército del reino y cuando por fin lograron escapar de las celdas los perdió de vista a todos, razón por la que comenzó a desesperarse. La chica siguió caminando y empezó a sentir cómo los dragones se estaban acercando por lo que, con el miedo apoderándose casi por completo de ella, salió corriendo nuevamente.

Mientras escapaba del lugar en el que se encontraba gritaba el nombre de sus compañeros pero nadie le respondía. Después de correr por varios minutos se paró a descansar por un momento junto a un montón de piedras y escombros. La chica se preguntaba dónde podían estar sus amigos pero trató de concentrarse en estar atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Nunca imaginó que algo así podría suceder pero lamentablemente estaba ocurriendo; aproximadamente 10.000 dragones aparecieron de repente y estaban atacando su hogar. Ya no había escapatoria, solo quedaba pelear o morir. Mientras trataba de pensar en alguna solución a ese problema se dio cuenta de que unos pasos se acercaban rápidamente hacia ella por lo que se preparó, sacó sus llaves y se dispuso a atacar. La persona que ya estaba delante de ella se sorprendió un poco.

– Natsu… – dijo Lucy en un suspiro.

– Lucy… – contestó el chico frente a ella con una sonrisa.

– ¡Eres tú! – gritó la chica emocionada al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo. El joven todavía sorprendido correspondió el gesto con gusto.

Lucy estaba feliz y se sentía tranquila al verlo de nuevo ya que se encontraba bien. Natsu también estaba contento de ver a su mejor amiga sana y salva. Al separarse del abrazo se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por un rato, como si solo existieran ellos dos pero un rugido los hizo despertar de su trance y volver a la realidad.

– Lucy, que bueno que estás bien, estaba muy preocupado – confesó el mago aliviado.

– Yo también estaba preocupada pero me alegra que ya estés aquí – respondió la joven de igual forma. – Dime… ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Lograste encontrarlos? – preguntó.

– Vi a Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel y Laxus encontrarse con Wendy, Mira y los exceeds pero perdí de vista a Yukino y a Arcadios. Tampoco logré ver a más nadie de nuestro gremio cerca… – contestó él con algo de frustración.

La sonrisa de Lucy se borró de su rostro ya que esas no eran muy buenas noticias. Ella volvió a mirar a su alrededor y aún le costaba creer que en el poco tiempo que había pasado desde que estaba en el castillo, miles de dragones aparecieron y destruyeron todo a su paso, matando a muchísimas personas en el proceso. La maga cayó al suelo de rodillas, estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto?! – gritó la rubia con rabia.

Natsu la entendía perfectamente así que se arrodilló frente a ella para tratar de tranquilizarla.

– Lucy por favor, cálmate. Yo sé que esto que nos está pasando es injusto pero no podemos hacer nada, solo nos queda luchar e intentar sobrevivir.

Estuvieron un buen rato en esa posición hasta que de la nada apareció un dragón y les lanzó un ataque. Ellos apenas lograron esquivarlo a tiempo pero de igual forma la explosión hizo que salieran volando un poco. Cuando lograron levantarse se fueron corriendo rápido del lugar, tomando diferentes direcciones sin querer.

Lucy quería volver a estar con Natsu pero no podía detenerse. Mientras corría logró divisar el castillo Mercurius donde antes estuvo presa y también la Puerta Eclipse, en eso otro dragón apareció y lanzó un ataque que hizo que Lucy saliera disparada de donde estaba y cayera varios metros más lejos, tropezándose con unas rocas enormes.

Ya casi no tenía fuerzas para levantarse pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo terrible. Varios de los cuerpos de sus amigos yacían esparcidos por todas partes y su brazo derecho ya no estaba, lo había perdido cuando ese dragón la atacó y lo más extraño era que no sentía dolor alguno, solo la ausencia de peso en el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Ella tan solo quería llorar, había perdido a su familia y también la marca de su gremio.

El mismo dragón que le había arrebatado su brazo iba a atacarla de nuevo, sería su fin pero Natsu apareció de la nada y la salvó de morir calcinada.

– Lamento llegar tarde, Lucy – dijo el chico agitado y molesto. – ¡Maldito, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo! ¡Soy Natsu Dragneel, un mago de Fairy Tail y un Dragon Slayer! – le gritó a la criatura.

Lucy intentó detenerlo pero el chico ya se había lanzado a atacar a los dragones que estaban cerca. A unos cuantos logró dejarlos inconscientes y a otros simplemente los aturdió. Aprovechando ese momento tomó a Lucy en brazos y se la llevó rápidamente del lugar; llegaron hasta donde estaba la Puerta Eclipse y la bajó con cuidado. Allí la ayudó un poco a detener la sangre que salía de su brazo, arrancó un enorme trozo de su ropa y se la puso como venda para sellar regularmente la herida.

– Lucy, debes irte de aquí pronto.

– ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡No pienso dejarte solo! – le gritó ella desesperada.

– Por favor, hazlo, ya no hay tiempo – le pidió el chico con una mirada triste.

– No quiero dejarte Natsu, no puedo… – estaba empezando a llorar de nuevo. – Además, ¿a dónde voy a irme?

– Escuché que puedes viajar en el tiempo con la Puerta Eclipse – le contestó.

Lucy quedó impactada con lo que había dicho Natsu pero se puso a pensar por un momento y vio que eso tenía sentido. Si lograba viajar al pasado y le avisaba a sus amigos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo podía impedir que toda esa tragedia se repitiera.

– Yo podría volver al pasado para tratar de evitar que esto suceda pero no quiero dejarte – dijo mientras sollozaba.

El pelirosa no pudo más y abrazó a su compañera. Odiaba verla llorar y verla lastimada pero ya no había más opción que esa. – Tampoco quiero dejarte pero si puedes hacer algo por ayudarnos entonces ve. Yo me quedaré y lucharé hasta el final.

Lucy correspondió el abrazo con el brazo que le quedaba y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del chico, necesitaba estar con él un poco más puesto que sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería.

– Natsu, te quiero mucho… – dijo la maga en voz baja. El nombrado se sorprendió pero igual le respondió. – Yo también te quiero, Lucy… - contestó mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

Ambos se fueron separando lentamente y luego de dedicarse una última mirada se giraron y tomaron caminos diferentes. Natsu caminó hacia lo que sería su muerte definitiva y Lucy corrió hacia la Puerta Eclipse, donde se perdió de vista en un destello de luz blanca.

 **…**

 _ **En el presente…**_

La joven del futuro había logrado volver al pasado y sabía que su idea había funcionado ya que la ciudad de Crocus se encontraba en perfecto estado.

En ese momento se estaba celebrando el cuarto día de los "Grandes Juegos Mágicos" donde llegó a ver la batalla de Natsu y Gajeel contra los "Dragones Gemelos" y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al ver a sus compañeros vivos de nuevo. Cuando el evento terminó salió del estadio y se puso a caminar por la ciudad, encontrándose a Jellal. Ambos se quedaron hablando y Lucy le contó todos los sucesos que habían pasado en el futuro.

Pasados unos días la joven había dado con el Palacio del Infierno, donde sabía que estaban sus amigos atrapados tratando de escapar. Ella se encontraba en la salida de dicho palacio y cuando abrió la puerta vio al Equipo de Rescate y a su "yo" del pasado justo enfrente. Solo logró decirles que venía del futuro y que la ayudaran ya que luego cayó desmayada al suelo debido al agotamiento que tenía. Los chicos que estaban allí quedaron impactados pero no perdieron tiempo y se la llevaron a una parte más segura y tranquila del castillo Mercurius.

Lucy del futuro despertó y les fue contando a todos sobre la tragedia que se avecinaba y sobre lo que había pasado con ella y sus propios amigos cuando trataban de escapar del castillo. Todos los presentes estaban en silencio mientras ella seguía explicando y al final acordaron que debían pensar en un plan. La chica se sorprendió al ver que le creían, en especial el Natsu del pasado, y llegó a soltar unas lágrimas cuando dicho mago juntó su frente con la de ella y le prometió que protegerían el futuro, recordándole que su propio Natsu había hecho casi lo mismo antes de morir.

Al terminar de hablar decidieron salir por completo del castillo y dirigirse a donde se encontraba Eclipse pero el ejército real los interceptó. Comenzaron a luchar y de repente una sombra hizo desaparecer a todos los guardias que estaban allí. De la sombra apareció Rogue del futuro y ante la sorpresa de los magos comenzó a explicar casi lo mismo que les había contado Lucy del futuro, con la diferencia de que él había regresado en el tiempo para matar a una persona que supuestamente había cerrado la Puerta Eclipse en el futuro y los había condenado a todos, Lucy del presente.

Sin mediar muchas palabras Rogue atacó pero Lucy del futuro se atravesó y recibió el ataque, sacrificándose por su "yo" del pasado. Ninguno pudo creer lo que había pasado pero Lucy del futuro solo les pidió que protegieran el futuro de cualquier forma antes de fallecer en los brazos de su contraparte del presente. Natsu fue el que quedó más destrozado luego de su muerte y entre lágrimas de enojo y tristeza decidió pelear con Rogue del futuro para acabar con él de una vez por todas…

…

Luego de que la guerra contra los siete dragones que aparecieron finalizara y de que la Puerta Eclipse fuera destruida también, todos los que pertenecían al futuro fueron desapareciendo para volver a su época, entre ellos Lucy y Rogue.

 **…**

 _ **De regreso en el futuro…**_

En una enorme pradera dorada se encontraba descansando el cuerpo de Lucy; poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y observó el lugar en el que estaba. Un poco desconcertada se dio cuenta que ya no traía puesta la ropa que usó en el pasado sino su vestimenta habitual y que además había recuperado su brazo derecho, algo que la alivió en sobremanera.

Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar por el prado hasta que escuchó una voz que la hizo detenerse en el acto. Al voltear se encontró con las siluetas de Natsu y Happy que poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta donde estaba ella.

– ¡Hey, Lucy! ¡Ven con nosotros! – gritó Natsu.

– ¡Todos estamos esperándote! – dijo Happy emocionado.

Lucy estaba impresionada pero igual no aguantó y empezó a llorar de felicidad mientras corría hacia el chico y se lanzaba encima de él.

– ¡Natsu, he vuelto por fin! – exclamó la chica.

– Bienvenida – dijo el joven muy feliz mientras la abrazaba de vuelta.

– Lamento no haber podido hacer casi nada para ayudar – mencionó la maga algo decepcionada.

– Vamos, no digas eso, ¡claro que ayudaste! El hecho de que estés aquí significa que cumpliste con lo que debías hacer, ahora todo depende de que nuestras versiones del pasado hagan lo suyo – respondió el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo y le tendía una mano a su compañera. – Ven, nosotros también debemos continuar con nuestra aventura.

– ¡Sí! – dijo Lucy entusiasmada mientras tomaba la mano del Dragon Slayer y empezaban a correr hacia donde estaba el resto del gremio esperándola.

A pesar de que todos pasaron por muchas cosas difíciles y se sacrificaron por defender su futuro, finalmente pudieron volver a reunirse. Ella estaba feliz de tener a sus amigos de nuevo a su lado, de estar con el chico que le había robado el corazón sin darse cuenta y de poder continuar con sus aventuras, justo como lo había deseado.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado :).**

La verdad es que este fic se me complicó un poco porque a veces tenía bloqueos mentales y cuando lo logré terminar me quedó más largo por lo que una amiga tuvo que ayudarme a resumirlo para que pudiera mostrarlo en el concurso sin problemas xD.

 **Si gustan pueden dejar algún review. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima! o/.**

 **...**

 _ **Nota: como el concurso finalizó hace mucho tiempo esta historia fue editada para mostrarla en su versión original.**_


End file.
